


Throne (or, Mine & Yours)

by shanjedi



Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, This Was Written On Discord, Throne Sex, i was thirsty and asking for prompts, power kink?, this is elle's fault (it's not), unashamed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: Pureblood Sith Jedi Knight (aint that a contradiction) Noema Kalleva ('Nommy' or 'Noms' for short) sneaks off during the 'Yay, we're not dead!' party post-KOTFE to enjoy some time on her temporary new throne.Completely unedited, except to re-format to AO3 rather than discord messages.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Throne (or, Mine & Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was thirsty. One of several drabbles. 
> 
> Noms/Theron.

He’s kneeling before her. Before her _throne_. She sits, bruised and battered and barely cleaned of the blood of battle, barely tamed by the golden satin that drapes across her body as she sprawls on the throne, legs spread and oozy cocky confidence. She cocks her head before gesturing, amplified with the force, and she knows he’s just felt a hand drag across the bulge of his pants from the visible shiver.

“Approach.”

At this moment she feels every inch the pureblood - every inch the _Sith_ \- her blood marks her as. She will never keep the throne, will never keep this intoxicating power - but for a moment she imagines a lifetime of this. He stands, climbing the steps to her, before falling to his knees at her feet again, head falling on her thigh and she pets his cheek softly, fascinated by the stubble that grows from his skin. As she twists to tug at his hair, a soft moan falls from his lips, and he slides his hands beneath her dress along her calves.

“Your eternal majesty,” there’s a faint tug of his nails against her skin, “‘might I bring my love pleasure?” There’s a spark in his eye - they’re playing, always playing, she will always want him at her side, never subservient, the king to her queen, but for the moment she will enjoy his submission and her power - and as he begins to bunch the fabric at her thighs she nods and lifts, allowing him to push the dress above her waist and wrap an arm around her to pull her to the edge of the throne before he dives in to her, like a starved man.

As his talented tongue causes pleasure to fire along her body, she cannot help but remember what she has done to be here. She has wholly abandoned her code, here in this moment with the man she loves - she sits upon a throne, crowned with all the worldly possessions she could need, and she would throw it all away for the man between her thighs. She has always been an odd Jedi, and now, she may as well not be one at all.

She throws her head back against the throne as he masterfully plays her clit, unable to see, to experience anything but him. The world keeps spinning, despite them - the world looking in through the glass bubble of the Spire, an unknowing voyeur to their exhibitionism. The party on the planet below rages on and through the force she can feel it - and she knows that they all know where she & Theron snuck off to.

She doesn’t care. The whole goddamn court could bear witness to her writhing atop the Eternal Throne as a simple man brings her to completion, and she would not care. He is _hers_ , and she is his, and for these few moments, the galaxy could damn well leave them be.


End file.
